1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing L-phenylalanine for fermentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past L-phenylalanine has been produced by the fermentation of auxotrophic or drug-resistant mutants of the genera Brevibacterium, Corynebacterium and Escherichia as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,304 and 3,660,235. However, a need continues to exist for a method by which L-phenylalanine can be produced in greater yields.